Generally, a slide rail assembly in a rack-based server system serves to mount the chassis of a piece of electronic equipment to a rack. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical slide rail assembly 100 includes a first rail 102, a second rail 104, and a third rail 106. Each of the second rail 104 and the third rail 106 can be displaced relative to the first rail 102 so as to reach an extended position, thereby bringing the slide rail assembly 100 to an extended state. However, when the second rail 104 and the third rail 106 are at their respective extended positions relative to the first rail 102, a certain section 108 of the second rail 104 is left unsupported by the first rail 102. If the third rail 106 is to be mounted with the chassis of some electronic equipment, therefore, the load bearing capacity of the second rail 104 becomes an issue.